


Choices

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Bingo, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stephen realises Helen lied to both him and Cutter, he has a choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> For my bingo prompt: Honesty
> 
> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Stephen shook out the threadbare blanket before tucking it around the sleeping form of his very drunk supervisor and wondered what to do. Oh, he knew he couldn't leave the man to choke on his own vomit or anything, but that wasn't the problem. He now knew Helen had lied to him – to the professor – and he had no idea what to do about it. Did he tell Cutter the truth or did he continue to conceal it? 

He rubbed his eyes and sat down heavily in the armchair where he could watch Cutter while he thought. Telling him might mean an end to his guidance, to their fragile friendship, to everything. Not telling wouldn't but... what if Cutter found out that Stephen had lied to him? He couldn't see that ending well, Cutter was well known on campus for being stubborn and for holding a grudge and the longer Stephen lied for, the worse he knew the outcome would be. 

Maybe, just maybe, the best choice would be to tell him the truth. Stephen was still young, if he fucked this up, he still had choices. The Olympic squad might agree to take him back or he could go to the Amazon or even apply for a transfer to a different university. 

Not that he wanted any of those options. No, what he most wanted was to stay with Cutter... oh. Well, maybe he shouldn't admit that bit... not yet. He wouldn't make that mistake again, but maybe, once he graduated, maybe then he'd share a drink with Cutter and see if the man wanted more.


End file.
